Fake Smiles
by emily.ingred
Summary: Se forçando a rir da situação lágrimas se formam em seus olhos, aqueles risos não eram verdadeiros.
1. E aquele lindo sorriso de desfez

**"Eu tenho estado incompleto Mas você dá sentido para minha vida Como pedaços de um quebra cabeças em sua mão"** **(Pieces - Red)**

Sentado em um balanço de uma pequena praça coberta por uma manta branca, Naruto pensa o que acaba de acontecer com ele, se ele deveria voltar pra casa ou simplesmente permanecer ali. Tentaesquentar as mão com seu hálito quente, mas é impossível em um tempo daquele ou ele está apenas procurando uma desculpa pra voltar pra casa? Se forçando a rir da situação lágrimas se formam em seus olhos, aqueles risos não eram verdadeiros. Pensa ter ouvido passos. Não, é apenas alucinação.

_ Quando foi que me me tornei isso?

As memória de alguns instantes atrás vieram a sua mente.

_ Quem é ele? - Disse uma linda garota de cabelos longos que estava sentada em cima de Sasuke sem a parte de cima da roupa.

_ Não importa quem eu sou, saia da minha casa agora - Naruto sentiu algo subindo a sua cabeça e gritou - Eu disse agora!

_ O que você está fazendo dobe?

Foi quando ouviu a voz do moreno que então percebeu que ele estava ali e ouviu tudo o que ele disse, então não viu saída, olhou para Sasuke, deu um sorriso e quando lágrimas começaram a surgir em seu rosto, se virou pegou seu casaco, sua mochila e saiu da casa que dividia com Sasuke.

Naruto olhava para suas mãos como se tentase achar algo, mas esse "algo" nunca esteve em suas mãos, nem nunca havia sido dele, então ele se deu conta que ele nunca perderia aquilo que nunca lhe pertenceu.

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2 The beginning

**"Você chamou meu nome**

**Eu vim até você em pedaços**

**Então você pode me fazer completo"**

**( Pieces - Red ) **

Após algum tempo sentado naquele balanço Naruto percebeu que o sol estava nascendo e que seu estômago não ia suportar por muito tempo. Levantou foi a uma loja de conveniência e comprou qualquer bobagem comestível que viu pela frente, comeu e aguardouo horário para ir para faculdade. Chegando lá Naruto viu seu antigo amor e grande amiga Sakura sentada, parecia esperar por alguém. Assim que viu Naruto, se levantou e fazendo gestos com a mão chamou o loiro.

_O que foi que aconteceu com você e Sasuke? - Sakura colocou o braço direito envolvendo a parte de trás do pescoço de Naruto.

_ Não aconteceu nada. - Naruto tentou agir normalmente, mas Sakura percebeu que ele desviava o olhar todo momento.

_ Nada? Hm, então porque Sasuke me ligou ás duas horas da manhã te procurando?

_ Eu só dormi fora de casa, não tem problema nenhum.- Sakura enrolou seu braço no pescoço de Naruto em uma chave de braço.

_ Não brinque comigo Naruto. - E cada vez mais ela apertava o pescoço do loiro.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo? - Quando Sakura percebeu que o Uchiha estava ali logo soltou o pescoço de Naruto.

_ Ah, oi Sasuke, nós so estavamos brincando. - Sasuke percebeu que Naruto nem havia lhe olhado.

_ Oi, Naruto. - O loiro olhou rapidamente para Sasuke e se virou.

_ Estou indo, tenho uma coisa para fazer. - Começou a andar e acenou com a mão, logo já estava dentro do prédio da faculdade.

Mais tarde Naruto saiu mais cedo da faculdade pois não se sentia bem. Quando chegou em casa, estava vazia, então foi se deitar. Quando acordou sentiu uma mão quente e acolhedora em sua testa e não abriu os olhos.

_ Eu sei que você acordou, dobe.- Naruto se virou para o outro lado, automaticamente saido de baixo da mão de Sasuke.

_ Apenas me deixe em paz, teme.

_ O que está acontecendo com você? - Naruto se sentou, olhou nos olhos do moreno como se perguntasse se ele realmente queria saber, se levantou saindo da cama e andando em direção para fora do quarto.

_ Apenas finja que não é nada. - Virou o rosto o suficiente para que Sasuke - que agora estava sentado na cama dele - visse que ele estava sorrindo e quando o sorriso se desfez, se virou pra frente e foi para o banheiro.

Ele tomou um banho que parecia lhe livrar de todos os problemas, mas ele sabia que tudo ia voltar quando ele fosse para o quarto. Quando acabou, se vestiu e foi para o quarto e encontrou Sasuke do mesmo jeito de antes.

_ Sasuke acho que vou me mudar. - Naruto pensou muito sobre isso enquanto tomava banho, ele achaba que o melhor era se afastar.

_ Por que isso de repentr? - Sasuke se levantou de sua cama.

_ É melhor assim. - O loiro sentou na cama pois não conseguia olhar nos olhos do Uchiha mais novo.

_ Por que seria melhor? Pare com isso, dobe. - Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso de canto que logo se desfez.

_ Você não me intenderia, mas nem quero que me entenda. É melhor assim, vai doer menos. - Naruto disse as últimas palavras de cabeça baixa e em um tom de voz também baixo, mas Sasuke conseguiu ouvir

_ Me diga o que é Naruto, talvez eu possa te ajudar. - Naruto levantou o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos da sua pessoa amada que estava em pé na sua frente.

_ Eu gosto de você Sasuke, não há nada que você possa fazer. - Naruto abaixou a cabeça e sentiu que seus olhos iriam transbordar em lágrimas, mas segurou, pois não queria chorar na frente dele.

_ Tsk, dobe, então é por isso que você ficou daquele jeito ontem? - Naruto continuou de cabeça baixa, mas o rubor em seu rosto queimava, então com as palavras de Sasuke, Naruto sentiu raiva subir a cabeça. - Por que não disse antes?

_ Por que e... - Naruto foi interrompido por um beijo a qual ele não esperava. Um beijo quente, carinhoso, acolhedor e ao mesmo tempo urgente e esperado. Separados do beijo Sasuke olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis de Naruto.

_ Me desculpe por ter feito você sofrer, nunca foi minha intenção, eu só queria tentar te esquecer - Sasuke abraçou Naruto - mas agora não a mais motivos para isso.

E com um verdadeiro sorriso no rosto Naruto teve a melhor noite de sua vida.

**Continua...**

**N/A**

Bem desculpe minhas queridas fujoshis por não haver lemon, mas eu prefiro não estragar a fic ( sou horrível para escrever cenas hot ) - e as senpais me matariam pelos absurdos que eu escrveria -

Tem apenas mais 2 capítulos então aroveitem bem*-*

Beijos até a próxima


	3. Capítulo 3 - Again

No dia seguinte Naruto acordou já era mais de meio dia, Sasuke não estava em casa e era fim de semana então não fez questão de levantar, mas logo o interfone toca.

_ Quem é?

_ Abre logo - Gritou uma voz que obviamente era de Sakura. Naruto liberou o portão e parecendo que ela apressou o elevador rapidamente ela batia na porta.

_ Entre - Naruto estava sorrindo coisa que a um bom tempo a Haruno não havia visto.

_ Ah, sim. - Sakura ficou sem graça pois esperava que Naruto brigasse ou algo do tipo. - Como você e Sasuke estão? - disse ela desviando o olhar e entrando na casa

._ Estamos bem. - Logo um rubor surgiu em seu rosto e Sakura percebeu.

_ Só bem?

_ Eh, vamos lá pra cozinha, vou preparar algo para comer. - Naruto foi na frente, por que queria esconder seu rosto vermelho. _ Onde está Sasuke? Ele me pediu pra vir aqui. - Naruto colocava a mesa pra dois, ele não era o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, mas sua comida era comestível.

_ Eu não sei, acordei e ele já não estava aqui, mas o que ele quer com você?

_Bem, - ela colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça e continuou. - eu também não faço a mínima ideia, a ligação estava horrível, só entendi algo como Naruto, casa, beijo e noite, sei lá o que ele quis dizer, mas deduzi que ele quis que eu viesse aqui. - O rubor no rosto de Naruto entregou tudo, logo Sakura estava fazendo uma cara de surpresa e balançando a cabeça como quem não queria acreditar.

_ Errg, sente-se o almoço está pronto - Naruto estava tentando mudar de assunto pois não queria falar aquilo com Sakura que ainda era perdidamente apaixonada por Sasuke.

Naruto se sentou, mas Sakura se manteve em pé falando e falando enquanto Naruto comia, mas ele não escutava nada do que ela falava, até que alguém abre a porta.

_ Tadaima - Disse Sasuke tirando seus sapatos e entrando, Sakura parou de falar no mesmo instante.

_ Okaeri - Disse o loiro com um grande sorriso no rosto - Onde estava?

_ Fui fazer compras. - Sasuke coloca algumas sacolas em cima da mesa e pega uma garrafa de água dentro da geladeira.

_ Mas eu já tinha feito.

_ Eu não como só rámen Naruto.

_ Ok, chega, não aguento mais isso, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois? - Sakura falou em um pausadamente, mas em um tom quase gritando. Naruto olhou para Sasuke, ele sabia que Sasuke não ia contar nada a Sakura, mas o loiro ainda tinha esperanças.

_ Tsk, o que eu faria com este dobe? - Apesar de que Naruto já esperava por isso, ainda doeu.

Sakura foi embora, Naruto permaneceu ali por um tempo, sentado, ele não sabia se Sasuke tinha saído ou oque estava fazendo, ele simplesmente não estava lá, estava nas palavras de Sasuke. Logo mais tarde tomou banho e foi para o quarto, Sasuke estava lendo, não falou nada, apenas se deitou. No outro dia não ouviu o relógio despertar saiu correndo para a faculdade. Chegando lá já havia se passado o primeiro horário então viu Sasuke do lado de fora conversado com a garota do outro dia, sim aquela que estava em cima dele. Naruto não sabia o que fazer mas foi em direção a Sasuke.

_ Sa-Sasuke? - Sasuke olhou para Naruto com uma cara irritada e virou para a garota novamente. - Posso falar com você?

_ Não dobe, não vê que estou ocupado? Sério me deixe em paz. - A garota olhou para Naruto com um olhar zombeteiro e voltou a falar com o moreno.

Naruto assistiu as suas aulas com a mente longe, antes que todas as aulas acabacem ele saiu e foi pra casa, quando chegou lá arrumou as malas, chamou um táxi e pegou um papel e uma caneta e escreveu uma carta que deixou em cima da cama de Sasuke. Pegou suas malas e se direcionou a porta, olhou para trás.

_ Eu te amo, teme. - E com lágrimas nos olhos, partiu.

**"Você me trouxe aqui, então te vi desaparecer **

**Deixou esse vazio aqui dentro e eu não posso voltar no tempo"**

( Never be the Same - Red )

Sasuke chegou em casa logo depois de Naruto sair, ele estranhou o vazio em casa e foi no quarto procurar por Naruto, não havia nada, apenas uma carta, uma carta molhada com lágrimas que eram de Naruto. Com certo receio Sasuke abriu a carta e começou a ler.

"Sasuke, não sei como, mas cheguei a decisão de ir embora. Não tem nada haver com aquela garota, talvez. Na verdade eu nunca esperei que você assumisse algo comigo, sempre imaginei que se algum dia algo acontecesse entre nós ninguém nunca ia ficar sabendo, mas quando você imagina não dói como quando acontece. Decidi ir pois não quero te atrapalhar e não estragar nossa amizade, se é que ela ainda existe. Estou indo pra bem longe, pra onde o vento seja capaz de levar toda a dor que me atormenta. Sasuke, somos como as pontas opostas da mesma régua, apesar de estarmos unidos, não estamos juntos e para que um dia pudermos ficar juntos está régua tem que se quebrar para as pontas poderem se unir, por isso quebro nossa relação agora e vou, para que um dia se nos reencontrarmos possamos ficar juntos. Então agora te dou adeus, mas nunca duvide do que sinto por você.

Eu te amo, teme.

Até a próxima."

**Tentei caminhar junto**

**Mas a noite estava escurecendo**

**Pensei que você estava ao meu lado**

**Mas cheguei e você partiu**

**Às vezes eu escuto você chamando**

**De alguma terra perdida e distante**

**Eu ouço você chorando baixinho para o jeito que eu era antes**

**(Hymn for the Missing - Red)**

* * *

Ei gente espero que gostem ^^


End file.
